


Happier

by papikelleyosauerbrunn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papikelleyosauerbrunn/pseuds/papikelleyosauerbrunn
Summary: “Imagine attending an Ed Sheeran concert then suddenly he plays “Happier” and you see the person you still love in the arms of someone else.”





	Happier

Everyone started screaming and clapping as the final notes to the song “Shape of You” played out. I started screaming and jumping with Allie as she wrapped her arms around me.

“Alex, I’m having so much fun!” she yelled over the screaming of the other fans.

“Me too, Al!” I smiled widely at her. I started to look over at my teammates who were at also attending the concert as Allie turned to Tobin to talk to her.

Suddenly the bright lights shut off, leaving the arena in darkness. Multiple white beams lit up across the arena and landed on the stage as blue beams lit up the crowd, giving off a somber mood. The strums of the guitar started, and the arena lit up even brighter with the lights from fans’ phone flashlights.

As Ed sang out the first lyrics to his song “Happier”, I felt my heart pang a little. This song had meant something more to me since it came out and I often listened to it when I was feeling down.

The second verse hit home with the lyric “ _I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours_ ”. I miss her smiling because of me, but I know that I didn’t make her this happy. I couldn’t make her this happy.

_Yeah, you look happier, you do_. I looked over at her.

_Ain’t nobody hurt you like I hurt you_. She was standing behind her, her arms wrapped around her body, pressing their bodies together as she rested her head on her shoulder. They were so wrapped up in one another in this moment.

_But ain’t nobody love you like I do_. Christen, although a great player and friend, could never understand how deep our love went. We were just kids, not even knowing what love was, but we fell strong for each other. Our love was a wildfire. It continued to spread and grow stronger until there was nothing left. It was the purest, strongest love I have ever experienced; so strong it was dangerous. But she was mine, and I was hers. 

_Promise that I will not take it personal baby, if you’re moving on with someone new_. The first time I saw Christen smile at her I knew. I wasn’t hurt by it.

_Cause baby you look happier, you do_. They looked at each other, and Christen leaned over to kiss her cheek, making her already bright smile shine brighter than the whole arena.

_My friends told me one day I’ll feel it too_. I cannot imagine loving anyone the way I loved her. The way we loved each other. We were special.

_And until then I’ll smile to hide the truth_. She turned her head to look over at Allie and I, meeting my eyes.

“You okay?” she smiled softly at me.

“Yeah, Tobs, I’m good. Just thinking,” I smiled back.

_But I know I was happier with you_.


End file.
